Shinzoku Bakugan
by Meteor Gin
Summary: A bakugan expirament using slayers ideas and concepts and such. It's a bit of an AU of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game. Anyway, I'm not gonna lie, it's a pretty far fetched idea. Read at your own risk I guess. (not quite what it looks like to Slayers fans.) Has Tales series references. No summary.


**Bakugan (game)/Slayers/Tales of Vespiria (some AU Cannon)**

 **It always pisses me off that you can't play as a girl so I'm going to write a fic with a girl taking the place of the games main character, and to make it more interesting I'm going to make her someone from the player's universe, she will be such a person/being that would never really exist in slayers, but that's just to make it more interesting, if all goes well it will certainly be more fulfilling then the game since most of it was never explained. I'm going to use the four great spirits from Tales of Vespiria as Cannon, but it has no actual connection to Tales of Vespiria, as you will see. There will be Slayers references more than Slayers Cannon, and it will be more aimed at their concepts, in other words, this is really an AU fic of the game Bakugon Battle Brawlers and not much more (unless you count a totally different plot line as much). The main character will act nothing like in the game and be nothing like in the game, I'm replacing that Madark guy, or what ever his name is, with something else too, cause he was lame.**

 **Also the time line for Bakugan is going to be a bit screwed up to.**

* * *

Deep in the doom dimension, a large dark cloud suddenly began to form out of nowhere. From that cloud, a small figure suddenly seemed to fall as the cloud condensed into a small, dark, glowing sphere before flying off somewhere.

Then the figure began to sit up with eyes unseeing. It was a girl with long red hair tied back in a ponytail with a streak of white up in front. She wore a peach, sleeveless mini dress with a white belt with some pouches for various things attached and light green v-neck caller (though y-neck might be more accurate). Underneath the dress, were a dark green pair of biker shorts. She had violet eyes and wore a pair of dark purple boots. She also wore additional yellow wrist bands on both arms and a glass heart shaped necklace with a purple liquid inside

But her most pronounced features were her tattoos. She had a green one on her right hand, a blue one on her upper left arm, a orange-red one on the left side of her neck, and an yellow one at the bottom of the left side of her left thigh, which was at least parshly covered.

As her eyes came into focus she began to stand up and look around.

Suddenly, many white lights began to rise from the ground around her, then they all suddenly rushed towards her as they gathered into a small, concentrated, glowing ball, floating in front of her.

Then the light from the ball abruptly started to expand, until it engulfed her completely, then, in the blink of an eye, both the girl, the ball, and even the light had vanished.

When the girl came to again she lying on some pavement in front of a fountain, but she found something vary strange, the water in the fountain wasn't moving.

As she looked around she discovered it wasn't just the water, the birds, the animals, the people, even the wind the blew the leaves had frozen in place, and then suddenly they were back in motion. She didn't know how or when, but it was like they'd never even stopped to begin with. Also, some kids she hadn't noticed before suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Better luck next time." The boy with a yellow shirt, red pants and jacket and obnoxious brown hair said.

"Damn. You're the one who got lucky!" The large, black haired boy in the white shirt and yellow jacket shot back.

"Yeah, that's right! You'll lose for sure the next time!" The small, red haired, goffer-like boy in a green shirt with freckles and a baseball cap encouraged.

"Yeah, whatever." The brown haired boy brushed the two off as they ran away.

The brown haired boy then noticed her presence.

"Huh? Who are you? I don't remember you standing there before..." He remarked in confusion.

The girl blinked at him before answering.

"I am Nara." She said simply.

"Oh... Nara, huh? Well, um, I'm Dan. Nice to meet you." Dan stumbled as he sweat dropped at the simplicity of her answer.

Just then, Dan noticed something else about Nara.

"Hey, what's that you've got there?" He asked, indicating to her right hand.

"Hm?" She wondered as she lifted her hand to find he was right, there was in fact something in it.

Holding it out, she unwrapped her fingers to reveal a small white and yellow ball.

"A Bakugan? Then your a Brawler?" Dan asked with interest.

Before she could respond, the small ball suddenly burst to life, taking on the form of a Dragon.

"Greetings, I am Haos Leonidas." The Dragon said.

"A talking Bakugan? You must be pretty strong then. It's nice to meet you Leonidas. This is my buddy Drago." Dan grinned, indicating to a simallar small, red, dragon-like figure hovering over his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you both." Drago said, just then he suddenly began to glow intensely.

"Drago? What's wrong buddy?" Dan asked in concern.

"I don't know, the infinity core just started acting up all of the sudden." Drago explained.

"Ugh!" Drago wasn't the only one glowing, each of Nara's tattoos suddenly lit so brightly she had to shield her eyes with her non tattooed hand.

The tattoos all suddenly burst into pure light and shot forward before each gathering into four concentrated balls of light.

The light from Drago and each of the balls gradually faded all at once.

Everyone's attention was on the four balls, which Dan, Drago, and Leonidas all recognized as bakugan.

The yellow light had become a subterra bakugan, the blue an aquis, the green, ventis, and the red a pirus.

Suddenly, they too burst to life.

The subterra resembled a dog with big floppy ears, the ventis somewhat resembled an insect, the pirus appeared bulky, and the aquis was a humanoid with long hair that went in unusual directions.

"What just happened?" Dan asked as he started in shock.

"Her tattoos... Became bakugan...?" Leonidas, who was now hovering in the air observed.

"It seems like the infinity core reacted with them, but why?" Drago questioned.

Just then Nara noticed that in the hand where Leonidas had appeared she was now holding eleven cards, two for each Bakugan plus one more.

"Leonidas..." Upon hearing his name Leonidas turned, "Gnome..." at this name, the subterra bakugan closed up, "Sylph..." then the ventis, "Efreet..." the pirus, "Undine..." and finally the aquis.

"Huh... This could be... Inconvenient..." Nara muttered as she studied the four.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, confused.

But instead of answering she countered, asking, "could you tell me about these... bakugon...?"

"What..?" He asked taken aback.

"I'm asking what is a bakugon? That is what you called these strange little ball like things right?" She asked as she hovered over the four in front of her.

"You have some yet you don't know?" Dan asked in confusion.

"as you can see-" she said indicating to the cards in her hand, "they just suddenly appeared there, I've never seen anything like them before." She explained.

"Just suddenly appeared...? If I hadn't seen what just happened I'd probably question your sanity, it's actually still kind of tempting... Um... I'm still kind of reeling from that last event... How about you come meet my friends and they can help explain the game to you and maybe try to figure out what just happened..?" Dan suggested, looking like he's just experienced aging 300 years in under 3 seconds.

"Game...? I don't have time for games. I just want to know about these things." Nara responded in confused frustration as she pointed to the bakugon in front of her again.

"Right, and that's what I meant." Dan explained.

Nara huffed, "oh, well alright then..." she pouted.

"This should be interesting..." Drago sighed as Dan called an emergency(?) meeting at Marucho's.

A wile later, everyone sat staring in amazement at the girl that sat there calmly as she asked them "what the hell is bakugan" all while five of them hovered above her head.

"So you said her tattoos reacted to the infinity core and became bakugan?" Marucho asked, turning to Dan, who nodded in confirmation.

"I've never heard of something like that happening before..." Runo observed.

"Was there anything special about those tattoos?" Shun asked, directing his question at Nara, who in turn leveled a glare at him.

"I fail to see how that'd be any of your business. If you aren't going to tell me what I need to know then I see no point in staying." She said as she began to stand up.

"What? Why you-!" Runo started on the verge of getting ticked off but Alice quickly moved to block her before she could do anything drastic.

"Look, how about you tell us what you know and we'll work from there." She suggested.

Nara seemed to think about it for a bit but eventually agreed and sat down again.

"I know that these strange ball and card things suddenly started appearing in my hand when I got here. I have no idea what they are or what to do with them and now it's troublesome." She conceded.

"well, for starters-" Marucho began, "Bakugan are living creatures that came from another dimension. When we use game cards to battle-" he said, boring one up as an example, "they are able to move around more freely." He explained.

"To battle, you need to have bakugan, gate cards, and ability cards." Alice continued, "Gate cards and ability cards tend to come primarily in three different types." She said.

"I see... So they are able to fight but only at spesificly times." Nara confirmed, observing one of the bakugon floating around her, then muttered "hm..." as one came to land in her hand.

Shun's eyes narrowed at the girl's choice in wording but the others didn't seem to notice as they continued to explain how the game worked.

"But why didn't you know about bakugan at all before now? You would have at least heard something about it before, it's popular all over the world!" Runo put in after they were finished explaining.

"I just got here." Nara replied simply.

"Just got here from where?" Marucho asked.

Nara opened her mouth to answer, then paused for a moment, then closed it again, eyebrows furrowed.

"Where... Was it..?" She muttered, seeming to go deep into thought, catching them all by supprise.

"You don't remember?" Runo asked, her supprise written plainly across her face.

"Is it like, amnisa?" Julie asked with exaggerated hand motions.

"N-no. At least I don't think so... Strainge... I should know this... So why..?" She seemed to be fumbling.

"Why don't you try with the earliest thing you remember and work backwards from there?" Shun suggested.

Nara nodded and closed her eyes.

"Let's see... There was the stange place with the light... And before that was Darkness... What came before that..? It's on the tip of my tongue... What was it...? I came here for something... That was... What was it again..?" She started muttering incoherently to herself.

"What about those tattoos? You seemed to know about them before right, maybe if you think about them you can remember something?" Julie put in.

"Right.. The tattoos... They aren't tattoos. They're something important. They can do something... What... Was that...?" She muttered.

"Damn. Looks like she really does have amnisa.." Dan commented.

Runo shot him a glare that seemed to say "not helping!"

"No. Not amnisa. The information is still there. I know it. I'm just having a bit of trouble accessing it, but I think I still can it's just tricky. I think I vagely remember something though. And I have a theory." Nara said as she opened her hand and one of the bakugan entered into it.

"Huh?" Some of them blinked.

"We should go outside first." She said as she closed her hand around the balled aquis form.

"O-ok..?" Marucho agreed still unsure what was going on.

Once they were outside she raised her hand in front of her and closed her eyes as she began to chant.

 _"You who crosses between sky and earth,_

 _gently flowing water,_

 _gather in my hand and give me power!_

 _DEMONA CRYSTAL!"_

As she finished the chant she hurled the bakugan at the ground, in that instant a thick fog rose outward from the ground, speeding like waves from a ripple, followed by ice that expanded outward, rising from the ground and encasing all above it.

The Brawlers' eyes widdened at the sight.

Finally, the small blue ball returned to Nara's hand.

"Just as I thought.." She murmured.


End file.
